THREESOME
by Kasumi Karen
Summary: Zoro, Robin and Nami plus An Aphrodisiac.


**Threesome

* * *

**

Zoro sat at the bar. The Mugiwaras had docked at a port which was in one of the few touristic islands on the grand line. At day time it seemed like a regular city but at night the town tuned into a big party. The principal avenue of the city was the center of the action; a big group of people were dancing in the middle while different stands with several foods and drinks carts were on the street.

The swordsman had been drinking beer until the bartender offered the special drink of the island; he said that the secret ingredient would pump up his stamina to keep it up with the party. Zoro had the drink just out of curiosity, going dancing wasn´t in his plans and no party was getting him tired.

That was an hour ago, he was now feeling a little anxious and hot.

"Aren´t you going to dance?" An unknown woman asked him running her hands over his arms and shoulders.

This was not the first time in the night that something like that happened to him. People in this town were VERY friendly. This time the touch of this unknown woman made him feel goose bumps. It was so intense. He looked at her. He had some ideas of what to do with her but nothing related with dancing. "I don´t dance"

"Oh! That´s so sad" the woman kept massaging him and he didn´t complain.

After a couple of seconds the woman left to the dance floor and he stood there at the bar alone again. But this time he noticed something. He was horny. He wondered what was going on, he was not the horny type of guy, which a woman could come, touch him a little and he would be ready.

"Hey, does the drink have any aphrodisiac effect" Zoro asked the bartender

"Oh, yeah!"

"Damn! You should have told me that!!"

"Oh come on men! Enjoy it!"

Zoro Sighed. He didn´t like the idea of being without control of his impulses and this drink was making him think in only one thing. "Damn… It's strong"

He looked away and spotted Nami going to other stand and getting the same 'aphrodisiac' drink that he had. He stood up and went directly to warn her nakama about the side effects of that drink.

As he was getting closer to her, she entered the mob of people dancing in the middle of the street.  
People were really euphoric in there, and close. He could feel, the side effect of his drink making him a little aroused at the contact with other people.

"Nami!" He yelled and pushed away the people who got in the middle

"Nami!" He insisted

Nami was dancing when she heard the swordsman´s husky voice. She turned around. "Hey!"

"Nami don´t drink that!" He ordered her

The red head raised an eyebrow.

"It has a side effect" He tried not to be pushed against Nami but it was being pretty hard in the middle of the improvised dance floor.

"Shut up Zoro! If you are broke I could lend you some money to get a drink"

He listened at Nami but somehow her cleavage was more interesting.

The navigator noticed his stare. She was not used to him looking at her like that. "Hey!"

"Just don´t drink that!" He took the glass from her grip

"HEY!" She jumped furious at him and tried to struggle for her drink.

This wasn´t causing too much effect on the green haired, at least not in the way she expected.

"Come on! It hasn´t got a side effect .I have already drunk one!" She ran her arms around his waist trying to get the glass the swordsman was hiding behind his back

Zoro´s eyes widened "Then we have to go!" he grabbed her hand and started to drag her outside de dance floor.

"ZORO!!" She complained

"You are going to thank me tomorrow!" The swordsman looked back to make eye contact with the navigator when he bump into someone

"Hi!" Nico Robin smiled at their 2 Nakamas zipping hers island´s special drink

"ROBIN! YOU TOO!" said Zoro in panic gently pushing the raven away from him after the clumsy encounter.

The archeologist just blinked

"Oh come on Zoro!! Don´t be a killjoy" Nami tried to stop him

He just grabbed the archeologist free hand and dragged her too.

"Navigator-san? Swordsman-San? What´s going on?"

"Don´t ask me, he is just being an ass" Nami answered as they ran through the streets towards the Merry.

When they reached the ship Zoro guided the girls too their cabin and closing the door he started to explain what was going on.

Robin just sat on the bed while Nami confronted the green haired. "So now you are going to ground us?!"

"Nami! Look , the drink has a special side effect" He stared at the redhead who was really close to him.

"Side effect?" Robin asked

Zoro gulped and looked at her. "An aphrodisiac side effect" The clothes those two were wearing weren´t helping him, Well it never did, but tonight Nami´s mini skirt seemed like a belt and Robin´s sexy cleavage was just… pornographic.

Nami raised an eyebrow "Aphrodisiac?"

"Yeah! You are going to get really horny in an hour!" He glared at her.

This took Nami a little off guard while the archeologist laughed intensely.

The swordsman and the navigator looked at her. "What´s so funny?"

"And you drag us here to prevent us from getting horny and have sex with the first guy who crosses our sight?"

Zoro blushed a little ashamed "Well… yeah"

"He is so cute" Robin continued giggling

Nami thought about it, was she feeling horny? No. She felt a little loosen up but that could be the alcohol. "How do you know that Zoro?" she inquired

He scratched the back of his head "Mmm…. because I had one of those an hour ago"

Robin couldn´t stop giggling. These kids were really amusing, she thought.

Nami´s expression changed "HEY! That means you are horny… maybe YOU WANT to take advantage of us!"

"WHAT?! No no…" He said nervous "Who would ever want to take advantage of you!" he glared at her

"Oh yeah! My face is not here Ronronoa!" She grabbed her breasts to prove he was looking directly at her cleavage.

Zoro took a step backwards shocked by her movement.

The laughing archeologist interrupted the two of them "Navigator-san I think swordsman-san has good intentions. He is just suffering" she stood in the middle of them

Zoro stared at Robin´s butt which was inches away from his crotch.

Nami sighed "I´m not horny Robin! Are you?"

"Maybe" She smirked

"See!" He said from behind her.

"This is stupid!" She looked at Robin for approval but apparently she was on the green haired´s side "I´m going to sleep then" She fumed and moved to her bed.

"I´ll be outside" He said but as he was about to open the door he felt a slim hand grabbing his shoulder.

"I think you should keep us company Swordsman-san. We should watch each other's back… you know, in case the side effect makes us do anything stupid"

He gulped and stared at the raven.

"Please"

Nami was putting on her sleeping shirt and was only in her panties when the swordsman returned to the room.

Zoro quickly closed his eyes and sat on a chair in front of the girls beds. He could hear they were changing their clothes. His mind depicted the scene… He just wanted to fall asleep.

After a couple of minutes of silence he heard the raven´s voice. "I think it´s a relieve"

"What?" Nami asked. Both of them sounded far from sleepy.

"Swordsman san is not gay"

Nami giggled. "You thought he was gay?"

Zoro prayed to fall asleep.

"Yeah. He is so cool; he never gets distracted with us"

"That´s true" Nami said "Maybe he is gay. He is just horny because he is thinking in Sanji" she teased him

"HEY!" He opened his eyes to find the red head sat on her bed right in front of him. Wearing a loosen tanktop and white panties

"His body is too perfect for a straight guy" she examined him.

Robin who was resting her back against the board of the bed stared at him. He could see she was wearing some kind of satin babydoll but her legs were covered with the blanket

"Hey Zoro take off your shirt" Nami ordered him

"I don´t think that undressing is going to help" He looked indifferent, but he just tried to look away because she was getting him nervous.

"Why not? I´m not wearing pants and I feel better" She stood up and moved right in front of him. She made a turn to show him her naked legs.

Zoro gulped noticing how little the fabric in her underwear was.

"Aren´t you hot? At least it would help with that" Robin commented from the back of the room.

"Please?" The navigator bended to be at his eyes level and grabbed the hem of his shirt

He looked directly into her eyes. She was too close; he could feel her knees touching his and her breathing brushing his skin. He couldn´t take it anymore so he pulled his shirt off and throw it on the floor.

Nami remained hypnotized staring at the swordsman muscular chest "That scar is SO HOT!" She traced her nail over it.

"I think you should go to sleep Nami" He said catching her hand before it landed on the belt of his pants.

"SO HOT" Robin´s cool voice interrupted him. She was coming closer to his chair.

Nami turned around to look at her and the raven stood right next to her. The view was exquisite for the swordsman. Nami´s tank top was really loosen and covered her till her belly button. Robin´s lingerie was a little longer but extremely sexy. He had to confess the two girls had exceptionally sensual bodies.

"Navigator san you are evil" The archeologist commented looking at the green haired.

Nami looked at her smirking.

"You are playing with swordsman san and he is aroused now" Both girls stared directly at his crotch.

He looked only to find his worst nightmare. He was hard as a rock making a tent in his pants. This was not how he wanted to end this night. "I´ll better be leaving" He started to move away from the chair when two arms sprouted from the wall behind and pushed him back to where he was.

"Mmm that looks big" Nami said to her friend

"Intriguing" Robin commented

"I think we should stop because… this is going to end…bad" He tried to make eye contact but the girls were staring at his pants. When Nami ran her tongue over her lower lip he just said "Really bad"

"Could you show it to us Zoro?" Nami asked in the most innocent tone he had ever heard from her.

Robin´s sprouted arms continued pushing him against the chair. "Wha?!"

"Please?" Nami ran her finger over Zoro´s pants zipper.

He couldn't even answer that the navigator was lowering the zipper. That felt good, his erection was getting painful trapped inside his pants.

The girls looked intensely at the red head´s hands releasing his manhood from his fabric prison. Robin bit her lower lip and Nami licked hers again. His dick was better than expected, it was big and girth and hard as a rock.

"That's good swordsman-san"

"Nice Zoro" said Nami running a finger over the head of his dick

"Now that´s evil Navigator-san" Robin grinned

"I´m not evil" She opposed never breaking contact with the swordsman.

He couldn´t believe what was going on. He was almost naked in front of his two female Nakamas and Nami was caressing his firm cock.

"Then make it up to him" She said looking directly into his eyes. Robin´s blue pools pierced him.

"OK" Nami kneeled down between his legs and in a second, which seemed like an hour in slow motion from him, she put her tongue over his dick´s head and traced it down along his shaft.

"Mmm" was the only thing he could pronounce while she gave him long wet licks. Her tongue was so soft and moisture, it felt like velvet.

Nami continued putting her lips into an open 'pout' side on to his penis and moved them from the base to just before the head, flicking with her tongue but not moving her lips.

"Oh yeah Nami" He closed his eyes to enjoy the navigator ministrations.

Suddenly she took it all in. That left the swordsman breathless. Nami started pumping him faster. She gagged a little at first because of his size but she quickly got used to it. "Mmmyeah"

"You two seem to be having fun" Robin´s comment made the swordsman look directly at her. He was full of lust. His right hand moved to the back of the redhead´s head and his left one moved from Robin´s leg, under her babydoll, to run his finger over her panties.

"You seem playful swordsman san" The archeologist commented while the green haired removed the fabric of her underwear from her skin.

Nami´s nails played with his balls meanwhile his finger caressed Robin´s crack.

He was just starting to enjoy the raven´s wetness when Nami´s blowjob reached a speed he couldn´t handle for too much. "Nami… I can´t hold it anymore"

His finger started to move faster stroking Robin´s inner lips and making her moan.

His statement didn´t change her peace. In a few seconds she felt her mouth fill with his seed. "OH GOD" Nami sure knew how to lick a cock. She had been so precise and satisfying.  
"AHHH" He moaned. He caressed the read head´s neck as she sucked his cum and cleaned his dick.

"Right there Zoro!" Robin didn´t want him to get distracted when she was starting to feel her orgasm.

Nami stood up and moved directly to kiss the swordsman. Their tongues battled violently in their mouths.

"Oh Yeah!" Robin enjoyed the feeling the green haired was provoking on her.

This encouraged him to stroke her harder. This was too much for him, the pleasure moans coming from the two girls, Their sexy bodies, Nami´s mouth, Robin´s pussy. A couple of seconds later his hand was wet, full of Robin´s juices.

Nami continued kissing him passionately while sitting on one of his legs, Robin didn´t want to be left out so she sat on the other one and started kissing his neck.

The swordsman was moving completely out of impulse. His right arm wrapped around Nami pushing her closer, while the left one played with Robin´s breasts. He could feel the read heads arms wrapping around his neck and the raven´s caresses over his chest.

Suddenly Nami stood up grabbing Zoro´s hand. "My turn" She said sitting on the edge of her bed.

His sight moved directly at her when Robin´s hand turned his face towards her to kiss him passionately. The archeologist sat on his lap rubbing her wet underwear over his crotch.

He ran his arms around her waist and down her butt to push her closer. He was hard again. He was a man who trained to be under control every day but this situation was too much. He couldn´t repress this opportunity to take advantage of his two sexy nakamas who were so willing to pleasure him.

He tried to push Robin´s panty down so he could enter her. Suddenly he felt Nami´s hand pulling him, demanding his attention. Meanwhile the archeologist stood up. Her panties fell on the floor.  
He stood up too. He was only wearing his pants which were open exposing his erection and barely clung to his waist. He pushed Robin back so she could sit next to Nami. He moved to the red head, he still had to return her the favor. He lifted her tank top over her head and threw it to the floor. He looked at her, she was now top naked. Her breast were huge and her waist so slim. As he pushed her back so she could lay on the bed he kissed her neck. Robin took this opportunity to move behind the swordsman and do the same to him to his back.  
Nami´s upper body laid on the bed while her legs bended at the edge of it. The green haired found his way to enjoy her ample breast with his tongue while Robin caressed his chest from behind.  
He kissed gently one of her breast while he cupped the other one. As soon as she felt Zoro´s lips on hers Nami started to moan madly. Robin´s arms were wrapped around his waist and her nails played along his abs.  
He changed his mouth attention to the other breast and brushed his palms over the other one. He couldn´t tell what was making him so out of control, Nami´s pleasure moans or Robin´s precise caresses. Speaking of which, the raven was starting to graze her hands over his firm cock.

Zoro continued pleasuring the navigator, giving small licks on the outside of the areola to build her anticipation and then he slowly moved toward the nipple.

"OH GOD ZORO!" Nami couldn´t stop repeating that sentence.

Robin could feel Zoro´s dick was still wet and sticky from Nami´s saliva and his cum. "Your cum is really thick swordman-san. I assume you don´t masturbate too much" She held the penis in one hand with the head sticking up. With the other hand, she slowly and sensitively massaged the head.

This was Zoro´s turn to moan but he masked it by putting one of Nami´s nipples in his mouth and sucking it. He nibbled it and eventually bit it lightly.

Robin continued her massage; she turned the head of his penis like she was trying to open an oily doorknob.

The green haired trailed kisses down the navigator´s stomach till he reached her panties. With his fingers he pulled the fabric down her legs taking her panties off and exposing her sex. The navigator was beyond wet. Zoro breathed closer so she could feel it.

The archeologist started to pump him with both of her hands. He couldn´t tell how many but he was sure he was feeling more than one hand caressing him.

The swordsman moved his tongue freely from her inner lips to her outer labia on one side.

"Yes Zoro" Nami groaned

He drew her lips into his mouth and massages them with his tongue. She was so wet he couldn´t believe it. She opened her legs widely encouraging going further. She tasted so sweet it was addictive. He moved to her clit and gave it quick little sucks by enveloping it with his mouth momentarily and releasing it. Then he gently sucked on it while he simultaneously flicked his tongue over and around it.

"ZOOOOROOO" She screamed, she was close to climax.

His movements turned a little more aggressive and in a couple of seconds as a high pitched scream left her lips, her orgasm exploded in his mouth.

He was glad he made her cum so fast because with Robin´s caresses he was about to do it at any second. He turned around violently while the navigator still enjoyed her feelings and confronted the raven. She smirked playfully. He pushed her down violently, making her land on fours on the floor, her torso on Nami´s bed next to the red head. He knew the raven was the biggest tease of all of them and he wanted to make her pay for that. He put on a condom quickly and kneeled down behind her. He brushed the tip of his cock on her entrance.

"Fuck me Zoro" she said

He was planning on tease her for a while, he never expected such forward comment. After that sentence all he did was shove his dick aggressively inside her. Earning a pitched cry from the archeologist

He grabbed her butt cheeks brutally and slammed his body against hers. The archeologist's back bended with every thrust. His girth cock stabbed her deeply and viciously.  
Zoro groaned while Robin moaned.

"Your cock is so big Zoro. I want it all in" Robin screamed

Nami looked at the raven. She had never seen her like that, so out of control. She felt a little jealousy building inside; she also wanted to feel Zoro´s cock in her.

Zoro thrust her hard making her burry in Nami´s bed. She felt his dick pressing her pleasure point repeatedly. "HARDER"

The green haired dug his nails on her butt cheeks and speeded his peace up.

Nami was getting really turned on by her friends violent love making. "Zoro" She whispered

"I´m about to… Damn you are so good" The archeologist said agitated.

The swordsman spread her legs as much as he could to take the final and deepest thrust, he got his dick completely out of Robin´s pussy and just pressing the tip of it on her lips took impulse and violently slammed his whole manhood inside her. He pulled Robins hair with his free hand making the raven´s climax.

"ZORO!" She cried out in pleasure and buried her head on the bed.

That final movement was it for the swordsman too. He came inside her. When he was about to collapse on her back Nami stopped him.

"I want you to fuck me too Zoro" Nami pushed him closer and kissed his lips.

He was still inside Robin and he could feel regaining his arousal. He took it out and moved with the red head who dragged him to her bed. Nami sat with her back against the board. He had lost his pants and underwear in the process and crawled next to her. Robin, now recovered, stood up and threw her babydoll to the floor.

"I really like how you fucked Robin" She bit his lip

Zoro kissed her neck while his hand traveled down her stomach, with his index extended, looking for his target.

"Really I thought you weren´t the violent type in bed" His finger found her wet pussy and started stroking it lightly "I thought you like it gently".

She moaned in response enjoying the feeling.

Robin joined he two nakamas and sat next to the swordsman. Even though he was giving her his back, she started kissing his neck.

Zoro could feel Robin´s harden nipples brushing against his back and Nami´s velvet pussy slipping between his fingers. He turned and pressed his back against the board off the bed so he could see the raven too. Nami rested her head on his shoulder, he could feel her hot breathing against his neck, quickly Robin did the same with his other shoulder and he moved his left hand to caress her pussy.  
The two girls moaned in his neck as a result of his erotic massage. His dick was hard pointing to the ceiling waiting for any attention. He played with their clits at the same time and with the same pressure.

"Then you call me a liar…. Look how horny that drink have made you" He said rubbing their wet pussies faster.

"It have turned you in two sluts who just want to rape me"

His movements were so precise they were close to release.

"I just want your dick" Nami panted

"AHHH!" Robin screamed as she climaxed a couple of seconds later the red head did the same.

Zoro took both of his hands from their pussies and examined them. His fingers were covered with their thick juices.

"Ride me Nami" He said serious and he moved to rest his back on the bed.

The navigator didn´t think it for a second. She moved in front of him. Her legs were on the side of his body. His hard cock caressed her wet lips. She took his manhood with her hands and after putting on a condom she directed it to her entrance. She slowly started to slide his dick inside her.

"YEAH NAMI!" he said as she moved

The navigator landed her hands on his chest pushing him down to lay on the bed and started moving up and down slowly. He stared at her lustful expression and her bouncing breast. His hands rested on her hips.

"Mmm… So deep" she did circular movements.

"Yeah baby" He enjoyed the feeling.

Nami moved slowly feeling every part of Zoro´s dick as she took it all out and deeply in.

"Robin I want to kiss your lips!" He said flicking a finger inside he pussy.

The archeologist moved to almost sit on his face. There were a few inches that separated his mouth from her vagina and it could only be reached if he extended his tongue.

Meanwhile Nami started to rock her hips harder. The tip of the swordsman´s tongue grazed the raven´s clit making her tremble. "Oh Zoro!"

Nami rocked back and forth and grinding her hips in a circular motion. It was making him go crazy he put his hands on her waist and gripped her tightly lifting her and pushing her down faster than she had been doing it.

Nami enjoyed the feeling leaving him to make all the movement. She never could have reached that speed. He pulled her so hard that when she crashed against his pelvic bone it hurt a little, but she didn't care.

His tongue darted inside Robin´s womanhood. She could tell he knew how to use his mouth, maybe because he used it to fight too.

"ZOORO" Nami cried arching her back and climaxing.

He could feel her inner walls tremble as he slide his dick violently in and out of it. He grinded his hips against her as he pulled her down.

Suddenly Robin´s orgasm exploded and he could feel her juices leaking down to his face.

The pressure building up and down his whole shaft was such an overwhelming pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore. His body tingled while he pulled Nami down one more final time so his cock was fully inside her. His pleasure erupted as a volcano. "AHHH"

Robin laid next to him while Nami collapsed on his chest. He continued feeling his orgasm as his penis twitched inside the navigator. "Oh god" he gasped

"I don´t think I´ll be able to walk tomorrow" The red head said

He breathed anxiously lifting her up and down "Sorry, I got a little carried away"

Robin put her head on his shoulder "That was really fun Swordsman san" she closed her eyes.

"Yeah" Nami moaned almost drifting into sleep.

He wrapped his left arm around Robin´s waist and pulled the covers over the 3 of them with his right one which landed on Nami´s back.

"Yeah really fun" he closed his eyes.

---

The next day Zoro woke up in the deck of the going merry. He wondered what was he doing there and if everything that have happened was just a dream.

"BREAKFAST IS SERVED!!!!" Sanji´s yell interrupted his thoughts.

He stood up and directed to the kitchen

"Swordsman san!" Robin called him.

He turned around and both entered the kitchen. "Hi" he gulped.

Nami was already at the table stretching her arms "Good Morning" she welcomed the two of them

He tried to sit in front of her but Ussop arrived faster and the only option for him was next to the redhead. Robin quickly sat next to him, leaving the swordman between the two girls. He felt trapped, fe looked at his left and Nami giggled, his eyes moved to his right and Robin smirked.

He gulped.

--- THE END ---

**~Karen K.**


End file.
